<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dog days are definitely (not) over by warmestbloggerever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220015">the dog days are definitely (not) over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever'>warmestbloggerever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Matchmaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in an old document and decided to post it 😅 Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dog days are definitely (not) over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in an old document and decided to post it 😅 Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will didn’t know why Nico was as excited as he was, but, gods, it must be some kind of punishment for procrastinating. Again.</p><p>Well, lesson learned. He would never, ever postpone any task again. He would take Nico out for a walk every three hours if necessary, now would his dog <em>please</em> calm down?</p><p>“Nico, slow down, man,” he pleaded to his dog, but his Labrador seemed to take it as a request to go faster, because he traded his trotting for a full-out run, taking Will with him.</p><p>Will swore. Then he shut his mouth and tried to plant his feet on the ground, to make Nico stop running. At this rate, Nico would hit someone—possibly a small child, with Will’s luck—and his life would be ruined forever.</p><p>And all because Will lazied around for a couple of hours.</p><p>And then he saw the reason for Nico’s agitation, and he understood his dog’s intention, and he saw how wide Nico’s target’s eyes were, and Will swore again.</p><p>“Nico! No—”</p><p>But, well.</p><p>Nico ran and jumped on Jason anyway, knocking the boy down, and he immediately started licking his face. Jason laughed, but even that sounded mildly pained.</p><p>Will swore a third time.</p><p>“Dude, fuck, I’m so sorry. Nico! Get off of him. Sorry, Jace. He hasn’t seen other humans in hours, so you know how he gets,” he rambled while using all his strength to pull Nico <em>off</em>. Nico obeyed, but he kept looking between Jason and Will, tail wagging and tongue out, obviously pleased with himself.</p><p>Will was going to ignore that.</p><p>He just offered a helping hand to Jason, noticing he didn’t have his glasses on his face. He couldn’t see them on the ground either. Shit.</p><p>“When— When did you get back? How was the trip?” Will asked him, looking back up. Jason was absentmindedly scratching his cheek, blushing a bright pink which Will could see even in the low light.</p><p>“A few hours ago. It was good. I—uh, have you, have you seen my glasses?”</p><p>Will blinked. Combed the floor for them again.</p><p>“No, I hav— ah, fuck. Nico! Gimme that!” And why, <em>why</em> was it that Nico never listened to him, <em>ever</em>? “Nico, seriously, this is not a joke, gimme that!”</p><p>But his dog simply got away from his reach, tail wagging in joy, fragile glasses still between his very strong teeth.</p><p>“Nico! C’mon!”</p><p>Nico did not c’mon.</p><p>Nico, in fact, circled Jason and Will until the two of them had to hold onto the other for support, like that dumb movie about dalmatians.</p><p>Sometimes he wished, just to make his life easier, that Nico were an introverted, moody dog instead of the hyperactive social butterfly he really was. He wished he’d put his hands somewhere that weren’t Jason’s broad, distracting shoulders. He wished Jason and he weren’t so close, because Will could see every shade of blue in his eyes, could smell the faint, lingering scent of aftershave and mint; could feel his own face heating up as Jason reached for him and settled his big hands on his waist, supporting him.</p><p>Everything stopped for a moment, and then all thought and feeling came back to them at the same time.</p><p>“Sorry,” they said, hurrying to de-tangle themselves from Nico’s collar. The dog was looking up at them, Jason’s glasses finally on the ground once again. Will winced when he picked them up; they were cold and wet with slob, and so dirty that it was impossible to see anything past the lenses.</p><p>“Your glasses are here. They aren’t broken, but, hm, they’re kinda dirty.” Will mumbled while cleaning the lenses with his shirt. No matter how much he wiped them, the dirt formed a foggy layer of stains that would definitely bother Jason.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll just—”</p><p>“No, it’s not fine. This was my fault, so, c’mon.” He nudged Jason with his hand for a brief second, just to motion for him to follow Will. “We’ll just go clean them in my house and be right back. It’ll be quick. The cats miss you.”</p><p>“What? But—”</p><p>“Nonsense. My house is super close.” The only perk of living in this stupid small town, he guessed.</p><p>Jason was quiet for a moment, and then he said, “Okay”.</p><p>Nico didn’t complain about returning home, now that his evil plan of making Will interact with his hot neighbor was done. Stupid hyperactive dog.</p><p><em>Although</em>, Will stole a quick glance at Jason and his still reddened cheeks, <em>this might not be a total shitshow</em>.</p><p>Nico seemed to read his thoughts, because he let out a single happy bark and led the way to Will’s place.</p><p>Ugh, Will would have to thank him later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>